Potion lemon
by Siuki
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Severus pour se venger veut faire prendre à Sirius un Potion aphrodisiaque et que finalement c'est lui qui la prend?
1. Prologue

Potion lemon

Auteuz :Siuki as Emy-San

Disclaimer :ces adorables bishonen ne sont pas à moi

rating :R

note :les cours de fisik font naître plein d'inspiration en moi et j'ai des idées de citron qui naîssent dans ma tête!

/pensée de Snape/

Prologue :

Dans un cachot, plus précisement dans une salle de potion le grand, beau et charismatique Severus Snape préparait une potion:

1 citron,2 citrons, 3 citrons...chantonnait Severus

Severus préparait une potion neccessitant beaucoup de citrons.Cette potion avait pour effet de décupler les pulsions sexuelles, la libido, et elle était _très très _aphrodisiaque.

Autrement dit quiconque la goûtait se retrouvait à être très alumeur si ce n'est harceleur, sauterait sur tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'une âme généreuse accepte d'assouvir ses désirs.Et si le pauvre goûteur ne trouverait personne il serait condamné à faire des "traveaux manuels" durant 4 heures-durée d'efficacité de la potion-

HA HA HA HA HA, Severus riait dans la salle en s'exclamant, Blacktu vas payer! je vais me venger! ça t'apprendra à venir me draguer rien que pour me destabiliser et t'amuser!

/ c'est le fait qu'il s'amuse qu'il t'énerve ou le fait qu'il vienne t'alumer en même pas 2 mots et qu'il repart te laissant tout chaud? - la ferme je vois pas de quoi tu parles! - dans ce cas cette chaleur dans le bas-ventre dès qu'il t'approche? - euhhh.../

Severus laissa les conflits intérieur de côté et partit vers la Grande Salle la potion terminée en main.

chapitre 1 : mauvais échange

Ceci est un prologue il est normal qu'il soit minuscule!

Kissou kissou à tous et laissez une review s'il vous plaît!


	2. Chapter 1

Potion lemon

Auteuz :Siuki as Emy-San

Disclaimer :ces adorables bishonen ne sont pas à moi

rating :R

note :les cours de fisik font naître plein d'inspiration en moi et j'ai des idées de citron qui naîssent dans ma tête!

je** sais que ce chapitre aurait du venir plutôt! c'est vrai que je savais ce qui allait se passer mais avec les j'ai pas eu le temps de le taper et ensuite je suis parti en vacance et j'avais pas d'ordi!**

**rar:**

nsicca: contente que le début t'ai plu et voici la suite que tu attendais! bisous

Chaya: alors le gingembre est très efficace? va falloir que je teste...

Enyia: pas me tuer pas me tuer! mais tu n'es pas là et ca fait longtemps que j'aurais du publié cette fic! et on commence vraiment à me demander la suitedonc je poste! je me ferais pardonné promis!sort les petitscadeaux ramenés de Tunisie oh tu préfères en nature?avec plaisir...etQUOI!que je sois soumise? snif snif ok?...(fo ke jarrète de lire les kizuna lol)kissou jtm(pas tapé bobo malheuh!)

chrisanimefan: merci beaucoup pour le compliment ça fait très plaisir en espèrant que la suite te plaise!kiss

Aqualine d'Aquarius: merci beaucoup et voici la suite! kissou kissou

farahon:kikou! ce peiti truc est un délire sorti de ma tête de dépravé mais chuttt.. fo pas le dire lol bisous

doluiamor(pe pas souligné sinon on voit plus le petit tiret rolala):merci et j'espère que la suite va te plaire! kiss

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

chapitre1: 

Dans la Grande Salle une grande table était dressée, dessus se trouvait un somptueux repas, il s'y(1) présentait différents plats plus succulants les uns que les autres!(2)Ce magnifique repas était en l'honneur du Survivant qui avait enfin vaincu Voldichouchinou! Autour de la table se trouvaient toutes lespersonnes ayant aider Harry durant la guerre.

Sévérus était assis en face de Black. Comment allait-il pouvoir mettre discrètement la potion dans le verre de ce cabot? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen! La suite ne serait que trop interessante. Black déjà naturellement allumeur sauterait sur tout ce qui bouge or son voisin le plus proche était Dumbledore! Ah! Voir Black sauter sur Dumbledore et lui roulé la pelle du siècle serait comique et ensuite il passerait à son voisin de gauche ce cher Potter! Oh que ce serait drôle son pire ennemi harcelant son filleul! Le pauvre Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais! Ou alors que peut-être il sauterait sur la table et ferait un streap-tease devant tout le monde! Arrêtant ses divagations Sévérus leva ses yeux sombres vers Black. Ils se ragardaient en chien de faience silencieux! Enfin lui était silencieux pas Black.

"Alors Sevy! comment vas-tu? tu t'es remis de tes chaleurs passagères? tu sais celles que tu avais l'autre soir? Après que je te sois malencontreusement tombé dessus? énonça ironiquement Sirius, tu te souviens?

Ah ça oui il s'en souvenait! Ce crétin de Black ne savait même pas marcher ! Black descendait un escalier quand il avait trébuché et commencé à dégringoler les escaliers. Par chance ou plutôt par malheur Sévérus se trouvait en bas et dans un élan de bonté extrême ratrappa Black juste avant qu'il ne s'éclate la tête parterre. Mauvaise idée qu'il eut car c'est lui-même qui s'était retrouvé à terre avec un Black à califourchon sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit que ce dernier l'avait fait exprès. Car juste après Black avait eu un mouvement de hanche sur lui plus qu'explicite qui avait réveillé une certaine partie de son anatomie, et Sirius qui s'était penché sur son visage et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille "Merci Sévy tu m'as sauvé la vie! Mais tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie tu es tout rouge ou alors c'est peut-être des chaleurs passagères." puis Black s'était levé et était partit sans demander son reste. Laissant le pauvre Sévérus à terre plus frustré que jamais!

"Youhou! Sévy c'est moi que tu regardes si langourousement?dit Sirius sortant Sévérus de sa rêverie.

"T'aimerais bien!hein? répondit Sévérus narquois, mais prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Black...

"Oh! mais l'une de mes spécialités est justement de rendre mes rêves réels...

A ce moment Sévérus se figea! Non mais franchement! pour qui il se prenait ce chien galeux! Comment osait-il lui faire ça? Il sentait le pied-nu-de Sirius remonté doucement, lentement, _très_ lentement le long de sa cheville jusqu'à son genoux. Et ensuite en sens inverse, continuant ce manège qui rendait fou le professeur de potions, qui réagissait à cette caresse inattendue et dont les joues habitellement pâle prenaient une jolie couleur rouge.

"Ca ne va pas Sévérus? aurais-tu à nouveau des chaleurs?

Hum...cette voix sensuelle et un tantinet rauque il aurait pu l'écouter toute la journée mais... Non il ne devait pas! Il avait une vengeance à accomplir! Et il venait d'avoir une idée pour mettre la potion dans le verre de Black.

Tout doucement pour ne pas que son vis à vis s'en rende compte il retira l'une de ses chaussures ainsi que sa chaussette. Et il prit Black à son propre piège...

"Hi!

Black venait d'étouffer un cri de surprise! C'est impossible! Sévérus était en train de lui faire du pied! Merlin soit loué! Son pied ne montait pas un peu haut là?Oh ... même très haut!

Sévérus lui n'en revenait pas de son culot! A travers le tissu du pantalon il carressait de son pied l'entrejambe de Black qu'il sentait se durcir.

Black lui n'en pouvait plus! Fallait que Sévérus arrête ou alors il allait lui sauter dessus et le prendre sur la table devant tout le monde! Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de lui!

Sirius bascula la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, ilferma les yeux apprèciant la douce carresse.

Sévérus se délecta de cette vue si provocante qu'est un Sirius abandonné au plaisir, puis tout en continuant sa petite activité, versa la potion lemon dans le verre de Sirius.

Sévérus retira de suite son pied et renfila sa chaussure(3) .

Black laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, entendant cela Harry se tourna vers lui: "Ca ne va pas parrain? Il y a un problème?

"Pas le moindre, répondit Sirius énervé.

En plus Snape le narguait! Ce dernier était mort de rire!(qui a crié ooc?)

"C'est bizarre! finalement Black on dirait que c'est toi qui as des chaleurs, dit Sévérus.

Sirius grogna mais ne dit rien, s'il croyait qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit manège! Il n'avait les yeux qu'à demi-fermé! Il allait échanger les verres mais il fallait détourner l'attentionde Sévéruset pour ça il connaissait un moyen infaillible!

"Snape tu as une énorme araignée sur ton épaule!

"QUAAHH! Sévérus hurla se leva d'un bond et s'agita dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de chasser la petite bête! Et hop le tour était joué, les verres échangés et Sirius lui écroulés de rire sur la table! Voir le grand Sévérus-impassible-Snape perdre son sang froid à cause d'une araignée inexistante était hilarant! Voyant Black se marrer Sévérus se rassit comprenant que Black lui avait joué un sale tour le sachant arachnophobe.

La peur l'ayant assoifé Sévérus porta son verreà ses lèvres et le but d'une traite, une pensée très philosophique lui vint/Bizarre cette eau a un gout de citron/

à suivre...

**

* * *

****(1)**(Madame Kahn :"ne pas mettre de il y a, ni de ça et de cela" désolé ma prof de latin m'a traumatisé) 

(2)(je ne vais pas vous les décrire car ca m'étonnerait que vous soyez là pour ça).

(3)(comment voulez vous qu'il remette sa chausette sans les mains?)

**Et je suis ravi de vous apprendre que la suite arrivera ptet la semaine prochaine et oui! elle est déjà tapé!**

**kissou à tous!**

et review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Potion lemon

Auteuz :Siuki as Emy-San

Disclaimer :ces adorables bishonen ne sont pas à moi

rating :R

note :les cours de fisik font naître plein d'inspiration en moi et j'ai des idées de citron qui naîssent dans ma tête!

je sais que ce chapitre aurait du venir beaucoup plutôt, je suis désolé j'ai pas d'excuse, c'est juste ke ce que j'avais tapé en aout me plaisait pas et qu'en septembre il était entièrement réécrit en manuscrit et que malgré sa petitesse il m'aura fallu plus de 10 mois pour avoir le courage de le taper, je suis une grosse flemmarde!

**bon on a plus le droit aux rar je dirais quand même un GROS merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, kissou. **

je remercie aussi kahlan, si je n'avais pas reçu ta review aujourd'hui j'aurais fait trainer encore plus longtemps!

**  
**

/Citron? oh non/

Sévérus eu la réaction immédiate dans ce genre de situation habituelle(celle qui sentent le mauvais coup).

"Black! qu'est ce que tu as fais?

"Moi! Mais rien du tout! se défendit un Sirus à l'air d'ange, enfin... pas grand chose...

"C'est à dire?demanda Sévérus agacé et s'impatientant légèrement.

"J'ai... disons que j'ai juste échangé nos verres, bredouilla Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

"QUOI?s'étrangla Sév', mais pourquoi t'as fais ça pauvre abruti congénitale!(1)

"T'es pas gonflé Sév'! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu! J'avais les yeux qu'à demi fermé d'abord!(2) Na!répondit Sirius boudeur et tirant la langue.

"Et alors! répondit très intelligemment le maître-de-potions-très-aimé-de-ses-élèves-Sévérus-Snape.

Non mais c'est pas possible! Ce cabot allait le rendre dingue, il était en plein cauchemar! Franchement Black avait passé l'âge de faire ce genre de blagues!

"Sévy te fache pas! c'était pour rire! implora Sirius avec le regard de chiot battu, et puis c'était quoi comme potion?

Sévérus ne réagit ni au surnom ni à la question.

Black voulait rire mais alors lui ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout! mais alors pas du tout! Il commençait déjà à avoir un peu chaud! Ca nepromettait rien de bon, surtout que la personne sur qui il risquait de sauter c'était, non pas ses voisins de gauche ou de droite mais celui d'en face qui le regardait d'un air aguicheur! Son piège s'était retourné contre lui! ce n'était pas l'arroseur qui se fait arrosé mais plutôt l'aguiché qui devient aguicheur!

Black le regardait inquiet, il trouvait que Sévérus devenait de plus en plus blanc.

"Sévérus? tu n'avais quand même pas mis un poison mortel dans mon verre? je sais que tu m'en veux, et que je te taquine mais quand même...et puis qui aime bien chatie bien non?dit-il en plaisantant bien qu'en réalité c'était pour se détendre car il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le professeur de potion,qui, s'il continuait comme ça serait bientôt d'un blancimmaculé et qui ne répondait pas l'air tétanisé!

Pour Sévérus tétanisé était un doux euphémisme! Il était terrorisé! D'ici quelques minutes il serai _très_ chaud et _très _excité! Mais pas seulement ça! Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur cette potion! Et cette potion levait toutes nos barrières de retenue! Ce n'était pas seulement un aphrodisiaque mais une potion qui vous enlevait tout tabou, qui vous incitait à réaliser vos fantasmes, et surtout qui vous rendait fou!Fou mais pas dans le sens d'aliéné mais dans le sens que vous êtes excité comme une puce et faites n'importe quoi!Comme vous rouler par terre! Ou déclarer votre amour imperrissable et incommensurable pour votre directeur adoré! Ou encore traverser tout le chateau en kilt en chantant à tue-tête votre chanson préfére. En bref un puissant déshinibant!

Sévérus le savait. D'ici deux minute il perdrait son self-control légendaire et alors... Alors il sera tout à fait capable de courir à sa chambre, prendre tous ses portes jartelles cachés en bas de son armoire, et revenir faire un défilé sur la table devant tout le monde! Au moins il animerait le repas c'est sûr! Toutes les blagues et les humiliations dûes aux maraudeurs ne sont rien comparés à ce qu'il allait faire dans une minute! Il allait connaître la pire honte de sa vie et ce sera uniquement de sa faute! Oh oui il avait trouvé la potion parfaite pour se venger de Black! Mais comble de malchance ça s'était retourné contre lui! Il était maudit!

Sirius vit Snape relever le visage et ce qu'il vit le choqua, il avait en face de lui un Severus affichant une expression de lubricité intense! Chose qu'il n'avait vu qu'en présence de Lucius quand Severus fantasmait encore sur le mangemort!

/J'ai un Black en face de moi que je croquerais bien et à qui je me ferais plaisir de faire plaisir/

Severus, affichant un sourire séducteur demanda à Sirius:

"Dis moi Sirius qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir?"

Sirius complètement envouté par la voix rauque et sensuelle, ethypnothisé de la façon dont roulait son prénom entre les lèvres de Severus, répondit sans réfléchir:

"Une danse du ventre!"

chapitre minuscule et sans grand intêret, mais le prochain va etre drole vous voyez les costumes pour les danses du ventre? mais cette fois ci je peux vous certifier que la suite est pour juillet, j'ai tout le mois de juillet à la maison, par contre ce mois - ci révision du bac français, donc jvais passer mon temps à réviser

kissou kissou


End file.
